


Assorted LoTR Drabbles

by weepingnaiad



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various short tales, please read each embedded header for specifics, they range from G to R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assorted LoTR Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Tolkien. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

**Title:** Always  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Legolas returns home after wandering Arda for thirty years after the War of the Ring.

 **A/N:** This was written for Silver_Trails for the Drabble meme. Her request: Something gen about Legolas?

*~*

Legolas wandered the corridors, his heart heavy as familiar niches sat empty, bare walls jeered, entire wings lay barren, and silence reigned. He had returned, but not to warm welcome and open arms. The formal audience with the king had left him bereft and now he found his home was a mere shell of its former glory. Its people were leaving or had left, for white shores and green trees.

Legolas sought solace amongst the branches of a wizened oak in the royal garden. The return of dawn to his home should have been joyous, but he keenly felt the loss of all that was known. Eryn Lasgalen was a stranger.

As the branches dipped beneath him, Legolas turned and stilled. “Adar.”

Thranduil’s face was obscured by shadow for a moment, but he leaned forward and Anor’s first light revealed his expression. Love and anger warred within clear blue eyes, but finally he embraced his son. “I missed you.”

Legolas was changed. The almost innocence was gone from his azure eyes, replaced with an all-too familiar determination. He had faced down great darkness, and come out alive and strong, but not unscathed. The scars upon Legolas’ heart were obvious for Thranduil to read and his own heart ached for innocence lost.

The prince returned the firm embrace, hopeful once again. “Forgive me?”

Thranduil pulled back, nodding. “Always.”

That one word healed the rift, though could not change the strong-willed pair. They disagreed about Ithilien and oaths given to a Man. Legolas would storm away, only to be drawn back. Forgiveness granted, they continued as ever before, until the prince had to return to his new-found duty.

Hard-fought respect shone in Thranduil’s eyes as they embraced one last time. “Until Aman, Greenleaf.”

“I will be there, Adar. Wait for me.”

“Always.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Title:** They Bled  
 **Rating:** PG, for theme  
 **Summary:** Faramir returns to Minas Tirith after Osgiliath is captured…

 **A/N:** This was written for Erfan_Starled for the Drabble meme. Her request: Faramir after Osgiliath has fallen - any time after that of your choosing. No fluff please, though happiness is fine.

*~*  
Faramir stood ram-rod straight while he waited. He had failed. Osgiliath was lost, overrun – the hard-fought city in ruins.

The Steward’s younger son would not duck his head or delay his consequence. He well knew what was to come; how very badly his father needed to keep everything Boromir had ever touched, as though that could keep the reality at bay. But Faramir had been unable to keep what Boromir had gained.

As the advisor stopped talking and moved away, Denethor turned cold grey eyes upon his son… his only living flesh and blood. “Tell me… why are you here… and not still fighting. Is Osgiliath so secure?” His mocking tone did not penetrate his son’s frozen mask.

Faramir knelt on one knee, his head dipped slightly, but he would not plead. He was a soldier, but more than that he was the product of this man who sat on a throne beneath the true King’s place. “We were badly outnumbered. The place was swarming with foul creatures. Gondor’s Rangers fought bravely, but there was nothing we could do.”

Denethor regarded his son coolly, no emotion on his face, but his words were chipped, like ice, “Nothing? You swore to hold Osgiliath with your very life. Fulfill your oath… to me… to Boromir.”

Faramir was dismissed. He had his orders and he would not fail this time, for this time nothing but his blood would suffice. He was forever paying for not being Boromir, for being the child whose birth had taken Finduilas from his father.

Saluting, he turned sharply on his heel and left. Faramir would take only those with no families, no loved ones.

Grimly, they rode for Osgiliath and they bled and died. They died for their beloved Captain, but the mad Steward never knew nor cared.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Title:** A Changed Elf  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Lindir/Rúmil  
 **Summary:** A fateful meeting on the plains of Mordor…

 **A/N:** This was written for Inwë_Sáralondë for the Drabble meme. Her request: Can I have Lindir/Rúmil, if possible?

*~*

Lindir stared, pain evident in his eyes as tears etched clear tracks down his soot covered face. He glanced down at the bloody sword in his hand, at his battered armor, at the battlefield littered with countless bodies of his kin and he cried out in despair. Flinging the sword away, he dropped to his knees and wept.

Lindir emptied his soul to the wind, his tears cleansing the stain of death and destruction he felt. When finally he was able to stand, Anor’s last rays gilded a changed elf. No sword would he ever wield again, instead his weapon would only be music from this moment forward. Taking the battered but not broken harp from his pack, he strummed his mother’s gift lovingly and began to sing as he slowly made his way back to camp. His voice lifted in hopeful splendor, a fitting tribute to those that had fought and died so valiantly.

Rúmil heard the music and his desolation eased. He was drawn to the voice and sought it out, leaving his brother’s side for the first time since the final battle had begun.

Lindir felt eyes upon him and turned. The music died as he was transfixed by startling blue-grey eyes. The Galadhel blinked, breaking the spell. “Forgive me. I… had to meet the creator of such beauty among the ruin.”

Blushing at the sweet words, Lindir replied softly, “Thank you. I am Lindir of Imladris. I felt compelled to sing. All of this…” he stretched his arm wide, encompassing the battlefield, “was too much.”

Rúmil came closer. The lyrical voice and light in Lindir’s violet eyes beckoned him. “I am Rúmil of Lórien. Your song… it eased the burden of our losses.”

Their eyes met and Lindir began to sing as new hope was born.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Title:** Life, in spite of Loss  
 **Rating:** PG, barely  
 **Pairing:** Elrond/Gil-galad  
 **Summary:** Elrond reflects …

 **A/N:** This was written for Zilah for the Drabble meme. Her request: would love to have a drabble about Elrond. You can pair him to anyone, but I wanted a happy ending.

*~*

Elrond leaned on the railing of the white ship. He looked to the West, staring into an uncertain future as he bid his past farewell. A constant sense of loss and quiet pain had been his ever-present companion. What would life entail now?

Lifting his face to the darkening sky, he pondered life. As the light of Vingilot brightened and shone upon the half-elf, he remembered…

From abandonment by his parents to being forced away from his foster fathers, Elrond had accepted each new blow because he knew nothing else. Elros’ choice was almost too much to bear, and his damaged soul began to believe he had somehow deserved the loss of his beloved twin.

Healing came, for a time, but then Elrond suffered the loss of his bright star, burned out before the Black Gate.

Into the depths of his darkest hour, Celebrían glided, bringing a muted silver glow to his world. She created a safe haven, a cocoon that he had never before known, but even that did not last. Elrond had been unable to heal her. Her parting words intended to soothe his battered soul, but instead he mulled them continuously, mentally flailing himself for failing her and now… Arwen, too.

He collapsed to his knees, finally overcome.

~~~*~~~

Elrond awoke to the raucous cry of gulls, the bright light streaming in the window of his cabin causing him to wince. He tidied himself and rushed above deck. They had already docked. Following Círdan he felt momentarily adrift among the crowd, seeing no one familiar.

Suddenly, strong arms encircled him from behind and a warm, deep voice whispered, “I have missed you, meleth.”

Whirling, Elrond stared into shining blue-grey eyes, his smile blinding.

“Gil!”

Elrond’s lips were seized and he clung desperately. All would be right in Aman.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Title:** Rohan Called  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Haldir/Rúmil/Orophin (implied)  
 **Content Advisory:** incest (implied)  
 **Summary:** Haldir leaving Lothlórien before the battle at Helm’s Deep…

 **A/N:** This was written for Autumn_Witch for the Drabble meme. Her request: Something with Haldir and his brothers?

*~*

Haldir extricated himself from beneath the tangle of limbs. Dawn was nigh. He stood, staring at his beloved Golden Wood, watching as the ghostly silver lights winked out, overwhelmed by the slowly creeping band of light as Anor rose.

As the quietude dissolved, Haldir dressed. His armor and weapons cold comfort when he turned back to the bed and gazed at the two there, anguish writ large in his icy blue eyes. “Keep each other safe, melyth,” drifted from his lips as he left their talan.

The Lady stared, transfixed by the horrifying image in her mirror, but Rohan called.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 **Title:** Left Behind  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Ereolas/Elrond  
 **Warnings:** implied mPreg, shamelessly written (at her request) in another author's playground  
 **Summary:** Two elves left behind get into trouble…

 **A/N:** This was written for Chaotic_Binky for the Drabble meme. Her request: I would really like Ereolas and Elrond caught alone together and making the most of it.

*~*

They had been left behind. Elrond because his healing skills were too valuable to lose him to injury and Ereolas because Círdan did not wish for his newly pregnant mate to be in harm’s way. Both warriors chafed at the situation and against their better instincts they tucked into the Dwarven brandy they had discovered in the galley. Cook had been holding out on them and they took full advantage of their discovery, snagging all the bottles they found.

It was not long before both were swaying even though the boat was unmoving in the unnatural stillness of the moonlit night. They leaned on the railing, staring after their loved ones, offering up silent prayers that they would return unscathed. Both elves turned at the same moment and their lips brushed, the accidental kiss sent lightning coursing through their systems.

More and frenzied kisses followed as each elf tried to devour the other. Elrond’s hands roamed lower and gripped Ereolas’ arse. They left a trail of rent clothes in their wake as they rushed to the captain’s quarters, each desperate for the other.

The next morning the returning elves, fresh from their complete rout of the pirates, boarded the ship and quickly assessed the state of the deck. All eyes were suddenly elsewhere as Círdan deliberately picked up each discarded article of clothing while following their trail. The room reeked of the potent liquor and he easily guessed the state of the two elves on the bed. Both still wore their loincloths and were as far apart as two could be in such a small bed.

Círdan smirked with wicked eyes. **_He_** realized that nothing untoward had occurred, but was quite certain that he could convince Elrond and Ereolas that something **_had_** happened. And, he would have the final laugh…


End file.
